The Christmas Song
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been in a secret relationship for a while, Gwaine, determined that they are more than just friends can not believe his luck when he walks in on them and although he promises not to say anything, he never promised to let everyone know another way...


_**I don't own merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC.**_

 _ **Summary: Arthur and Merlin have been in a secret relationship for a while, Gwaine, determined that they are more than just friends can not believe his luck when he walks in on them and although he promises not to say anything, he never promised to let everyone know another way...**_

 _ **Warnings: malexmale, AU, swear words, rated 'M' to be safe.**_

 _ **This Christmas one shot story is dedicated to all of you who read, review, favourite or follow my stories, thank you to you all for reading my stories this year and for reviewing and making me to continue to write. Enjoy your story :D xx**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Twenty two year old Gwaine hurried into the flat he shared with his boyfriend of five years and hurrying into the spare room he went through all the wrapped up presents that he and Percival had wrapped for their friends, he heard that Arthur and Merlin had told friends they were staying in all day to wrap presents so wanted no one going around. _Yeah right!_ Gwaine thought. _Just friends they say, only roommates they say_. Gwaine knew better and he was now going to see that he knew better.

Finding the presents for Merlin and Arthur Gwaine quickly left the flat and headed over to Merlin and Arthur's place. When Gwaine arrived he tapped the door with his finger. "That's it I knocked and being concerned I am going to let myself in." he whispered as he took out the spare key he never gave back and quietly let himself in and heard laughing.

"Merlin that tickles." Arthur laughed making Gwaine smile.

"I know it does, that is why I am doing it, plus I love playing with your balls, playing with them, sucking them." Merlin panted before all went quiet followed by Arthur groaning loudly.

"Oh fuck Merlin, ride me."

"Yes!" Merlin groaned.

Gwaine gave an evil grin and placing the presents down he left a small note and quietly left. _I knew it!_ He thought as he hurried back home. _Just friends, yeah right!_

* * *

It had just gone dinner when Merlin opened the bedroom door and walked out only to freeze when he saw presents under the tree. Presents that weren't there this morning. "Arthur!"

Arthur hurried out the room to see what the matter was and saw the presents.

"Arthur who has been here? We said no one to come over as we were spending the day wrapping presents, they all agreed to stay away!"

Quickly putting some boxer briefs on and handing Merlin a pair of his own he hurried over to the presents and picked up the note that was placed on top of them all. _"Came by to drop your presents off and heard a lot of what you have both been denying for weeks! I knew it! I love it when I am right! Wonder who to tell first?"_ Arthur read aloud. "Bollocks! I am going to kill him!" he said as he hurried back into his and Merlin's bedroom and picked his phone up.

 _"Hello Arthur."_

"Gwaine let us get one thing straight, you tell anybody about me and Merlin it will be the very last thing you do."

 _"They will still know though,"_ Gwaine laughed.

"Ugh Gwaine seriously, me and Merlin will tell everyone in the new year, when we have spent our very first Christmas and new year together alright? Come on Gwiane you like and respect Merlin more than you do me, what has he ever done for you to do this and tell people before we want to?"

 _"Fine. I promise I won't tell anyone or say anything about what I heard today."_

"That's all I ask." Arthur said as he tossed his phone on the settee.

Merlin frowned. "What was that about? We weren't keeping it a secret so we could have our first Christmas and new year together, we were keeping it a secret as we knew we would be pestered with questions and everyone either inviting themselves around or inviting us somewhere."

"Gwaine doesn't know that though does he."

After Gwaine had promised he was about to hang up when he heard Merlin talking in the background, he grinned and thanked Arthur for once again forgetting to cut his phone off when he was supposed to, hearing Arthur say he doesn't know that made his grin get wider. "Oh but I do now." he laughed as he hung up.

Arthur pushed his boxer briefs down and kicked them off, smiling when Merlin copied his movements. "Shower?" he smiled, walking to the bathroom with Merlin following.

* * *

The next morning when Arthur went into work to just check on a couple of things Merlin rang his parents and asked them to meet him at Ygraine and Uther's house and that he was on his way there now as he needed to talk to them about something.

Merlin had just got out of his car when he saw his parents pull up and get out of their car. "What's going on son?" Balinor asked.

"I need to tell you and mum something but also need to tell Uther and Ygriane and it is best if I tell you all together isntead of repeating myself."

Just then Ygraine opened the door. "Merlin love." she beamed as she hurried out and hugged the brunet. "How are you?" she asked as she cupped his face, only moving away when she was satisfied that he looked well.

Hunith laughed. "I am just like that with Arthur." she said as she hugged Ygraine and followed her into the house with her husband and son following.

* * *

When everyone was seated and had a drink Uther turned to Merlin. "What is this about then Merlin?"

"Well me and Arthur are not just roommates, we have been going out for a while now."

"Going out where?" Uther asked.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Together, with each other, I am Arthur's boyfriend and he is mine."

"I don't believe it." Balinor said with Uther agreeing while Ygraine and Hunith cooed and went to join Merlin on the settee to hug him.

"I can prove it if you like." Merlin said before freeing himself from his mum and Ygraine's arms to take his phone out, he placed it on the table in front of them, smiling when all four parents leaned forward to watch Merlin's screen. Scrolling down he found Arthur's number alongside a picture of the blond and typed in a message. _"Hey baby, how did work check out? X"_ Tapping 'send' Merlin sat back and left his phone where it was. "And now we wait."

Within a minute Merlin's phone beeped and Merlin looked at Uther. "Read it."

Uther picked the phone up and tapped the screen to open the message and read aloud. _"Merlin my love, left work and on my way home where I only hope you will be waiting for me, I have bought some very sexy and very revealing underwear that says on them you can not open until Christmas but seeing as you have been a good boy and are only naughty in bed with me I will let you unwrap me early. Kiss, kiss."_

Uther and Balinor shuddered and Ygraine and Hunith squealed hugging a bright red Merlin.

"Sorry, he just said straight to work and back, I didn't know he was going to go into any details." Merlin explained when he found his voice. "Look the only reason I have told you now is because of Gwaine."

Hunith pulled back from her son. "Gwaine?"

"Yes, we text and told everyone not to come over yesterday as we were wrapping everyone's presents, everyone stayed away but Gwaine who can never leave anything alone came over, we weren't wrapping presents we just wanted a day together no interruptions, he didn't see anything but what he heard gave us away."

"What about Arthur? How was he when he found out Gwaine knew?" Ygraine asked.

"Mad, rang him up and threatened him before making him promise not to tell anyone until we do, but I have known Gwaine longer."

"He always thought something was going on with you and Arthur and now he knows he is right he won't keep quiet." Balinor said.

Merlin nodded. "Exactly dad, that is why I thougt I would get you four together now and tell you in case Gwaine does decide to do something tonight before we all go and sing some Christmas songs."

Uther nodded. "Well I am pleased for you both, you and my son are well suited, Arthur has changed a lot since he met you Merlin and I am pleased to say for the better. How long have you been together?"

"A few months."

"And made to last." Ygraine smiled, with Hunith, Balinor and Uther agreeing.

* * *

As soon as Merlin walked into the flat he was pinned with his back against the door, his lips taken by Arthur's in a possessive kiss. "What a welcome home." Merlin panted once he got his breath back.

"I have been waiting for you to come home." Arthur breathed as he kissed along Merlin's jaw and down his neck. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Just popped out for a bit." Merlin moaned, letting his head drop back as much as it would with the door being behind him.

"Have to go to this Christmas sing along tonight at the pub with the others and our parents so I want you now." Arthur panted as he started to undo the brunets jeans.

Merlin blindly reached behind him and locked the door. "Am all yours." he whispered.

* * *

That night when they had all met at the pub they all signed up to sing a Christmas song no matter which one. Every year the pub did the same thing, you pay five pounds to put your name in another five pounds to pick any song and all money made on drinks that night all went to charity so they weren't surprised when the pub was absolutely full of people, signing their name and writing a song before ordering a round of drinks.

Gwaine had signed his name and wrote a song on a piece of paper and then wrote something else before pocketing it, now all he had to do was wait for his name to be called.

An hour and half later Arthur and Merlin had been up a couple of times, their friends once, some had yet to go up and Gwaine was getting impatient. It wasn't until another half hour later that his name was finally called. He stood up and walked over to where he was to sing, he placed his hand in his pocket and fisted the paper that lay there, withdrawing his hand he put it in the dish that was full of paper with songs wrote upon them and pulled his hand out and unfolded it. "It says on here 'your choice'." he said and showed it to the man in charge.

"Whenever you are ready then laddie." the man nodded before handing Gwaine the microphone who looked over his shoulder, eyeing the exit above the door before facing the crowd. _Best to know where my exit is as I will be going through it._ He thought before lifting the microphone to his mouth.

Gwaine cleared his throat. "This is for my friends who are here tonight." he said before he started to sing. _"Arthur's balls, Arthur's balls, Merlin likes to play, oh what fun it is for Merlin, to ride Arthur's cock all day."_

Several things happened, Merlin's eyes had gone wide in shock before he hid his blushing face, Uther, Balinor and a few friends spat out the drink they had just taken a sip of, Morgana was actually cackling and clapping and Arthur stood up.

"Gwaine! You promised never to tell!" the blond yelled over the now silent pub.

"And I didn't. I sang instead."

That was it, Arthur jumped over the table in front of him. "I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted as he ran as best he could to the front where Gwaine had turned and ran out of the exit behind him leaving a now smiling Merlin and the rest of their friends and parents chuckling after Arthur and Gwaine.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Merry Christmas to you all and have a fantastic New Year x**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
